The Outsiders Go Degrassi
by LittleMuse31
Summary: This is a crossover between The Outsiders and Degrassi: The Next Generation. New students Steve, his sister Julia, Soda, and Dally go to a new school and face the challenges that are thrown at them.
1. School Day Troubles

_**Disclaimer:** This fic is a crossover between The Outsiders and Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own Julia._** Please no flames!**_ And everyone in Degrassi, including Soda, Steve, Julia, and Dally are all in the same grade (11th grade)._

_I know Dally doesn't go to school, but in my fic he's going. __Dally repeated a grade that's why he's in the same grade as Steve and Soda, and for all of the Degrassi people...well i just need them to be in the same grade. Okay? Okay._

_Oh and this fic takes place in the year 2006, and yes, it's still in Tulsa, Oklahoma._

_**Anymore questions about the fic, then just ask.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: School Day Troubles_

**Anyone's POV **

It was the first day of school, when children, Steve and Julia Randle, woke up to go to school. Julia was Steve's twin sister. She had shoulder length, straight, black hair and big brown eyes. Julia was born a few minutes after Steve, making Steve the oldest.

Steve's room was across Julia's, but even though their rooms were the same size, what they kept in their rooms were totally different.

Steve had posters of the coolest cars ever hanging off his walls, along with famous actresses he thought were hot. He obtained what seemed like millions of car figures and tools lying around his room.

Julia on the other hand, had pictures of soccer teams, newspapers containing information about soccer teams, and her prized possession; a soccer ball signed by David Beckham, located on a shelf above her bed. She had soccer jerseys, million of soccer balls, and a few soccer trophies, she had obtained when she played soccer in middle school, lying around _her _room. Even though she isn't in a team anymore, soccer is still her passion.

Julia and Steve raced out of their rooms to see who made it to the bathroom first, as always Steve won. Julia sat on the floor across the bathroom door, and waited for her brother to get out. Twenty minutes later, Steve came out fresh and greased out of the bathroom. Julia rushed in the bathroom and took a quick shower since she was about to be late.

She got dressed in Cut-up Rock Star Tee, a denim mini skirt, and black low top black converses. She met up with her brother who was dressed in a black sweater with the sleeves cut off, jeans, and his black sneakers.

The Randle twins grabbed a waffle from the toaster and slung their book bags over one shoulder and ran out the door. But since Julia had a brother who obtained a car, she got a ride to school everyday.

It was there first day in their junior year in a different high school. Steve was a normal as ever, but Julia was a nervous wreck. Steve parked the car, and he and his sister met up with Dallas.

"Hey Dally, what you doing 'round here?" Steve asked as he got out of his car.

"What does it look like? I'm going back to school with you two." Dallas replied.

"That's funny, Dal" Julia said as she closed the car door.

"I'm serious, I mean I need a girl in my life and the only place I thought of was school." Dally said.

Julia and Steve looked at Dallas with a perplexed look, than they both exploded with laughter. They both thought he was out of his mind. This is Dallas Winston we're talking about; the guy who bashes about schools, not one who attends school.

"It's a personal reason, alright" Dally said glaring at the Randle twins who were laughing hysterically.

"Hey you guys" Soda said approaching the pissed off looking Dallas and the two crackpots who were laughing there heads off. "What's going on?"

"Soda, you're coming to this school too?" Julia said excitingly. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Soda, Steve, and Julia were like triplets. They got into mischief together, but never has Julia or Soda had feelings for each other.

"Yup, going to school without you two wouldn't be as much fun." Soda smiled. "And Dally….wait Dally, you're going to school or are you just wishing us a good first day?" Soda laughed.

"I'm coming to the freakin' school, is that so wrong?" Dally yelled in frustration.

The four of them all walked inside the school building together. Soda and Dally got their schedules first and wandered off. Steve and Julia got there schedule's next, and to both of their dismay, they didn't get the same homeroom class.

They both went there separate ways. Everyone in the school were assigned to their new lockers and apparently Julia and Soda got assigned in the same area. Third period Steve and Julia were in the same class; computer class.

The teacher, Mr. Simpson, loaded up the computers and gave out the lesson plan. Even though Julia and Steve were in the same class they didn't get seats next to each other. Steve sat next to a boy with hair slicked to one side, while Julia got seated next to a Pilipino girl.

"Hey, are you new here?" The Pilipino girl asked.

"Yeah, my name's Julia Randle, but my friend's call me Jules." Julia whispered.

"My name's Manny Santos."

Julia smiled but their chat was interrupted when the teacher came by. Julia had to make a new account, which took the whole period. After class Julia left the classroom with Manny, since they both had the same class next period.

"Jules, wait up!" Steve yelled.

Julia turned around and found Steve pushing through the crowd of people.

"Who's that?" Manny asked.

"My twin brother" Julia replied.

"Twin? That's so cool." Manny smiled.

Steve reached his sister but then the bell rang. "Sorry Steveie, but I got a class to go to." Julia said. Then Manny and Jules ran down the hall to make it to class. Steve sighed and then walked the opposite way.

Manny and Julia found a seat together. Other students started to come in too, and Manny would explain who they were. But it was the last boy who caught Julia's eye.

"That's Jay Hogart" Manny scoffed. "He's like a bottom dweller, and the bad boy of this school."

Julia was paying attention to what Manny was saying, but had her eyes fixated on Jay. The boy noticed Julia and had an emotionless expression on his face, but now, he too had his eyes fixated on Julia.

The teacher closed the door, but then it was flung opened by Dally. Everyone chuckled when they saw the teacher's face when Dally slammed the door shut.

Dallas saw Julia and smiled then he took a seat in the back of the class.

The class began but then there was someone talking in the back of the class. Manny and Julia turned around, and saw Dally arguing with Jay. Dally was seated behind Jay, and he had his feet on Jay's chair.

"Get your feet off of my chair." Jay argued.

"Make me" Dally sassed back.

Julia slapped her forehead at Dally's stubborn macho-ness. The school year was going to be one hell of a year if the two bad asses of all time were in the same building.


	2. H is for Hoodlum

_**Disclaimer:** This fic is a crossover between The Outsiders and Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own Julia._** Please no flames!**_ And everyone in Degrassi, including Soda, Steve, Julia, and Dally are all in the same grade (11th grade)._

_I know Dally doesn't go to school, but in my fic he's going. Dally repeated a grade that's why he's in the same grade as Steve and Soda, and for all of the Degrassi people...well i just need them to be in the same grade. Okay? Okay._

_Oh and this fic takes place in the year 2006, and yes, it's still in Tulsa, Oklahoma._

_**Anymore questions about the fic, then just ask.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 2: "H" is for Hoodlum_

**Julia's POV**

I was surprised Ms. Kwan - my teacher at the time - didn't hear the argument going on between Jay and Dally. They were talking pretty loud.

"Don't make me tell you again." Jay threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Dally mocked.

"That's it!" Jay yelled. Then he turned around and flipped Dally's desk over. Dally pushed his chair back and looked at his fallen and now broken desk.

"Jason! Principal's office now" Ms. Kwan yelled.

Jay gave one last glare at Dally; then he grabbed his book bag and left the classroom.

"That new kid did it now. If I heard right about what people say about Jay, he's going to be even _more_ horrible to him." Manny said looking at Dally.

"Dally is pretty tough too. But sometimes he can be too much..." I said shaking my head in disapproval.

"You know him?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my good friends." I replied, "Dallas Winston"

"His name even sounds tough." Manny laughed.

I laughed with her until Ms. Kwan made us be quiet. When the bell rang, Dally stretched up his arms and practically yelled out, "Thank God, this boring class is over."

Ms. Kwan rolled her eyes and watched her chuckling students leave the classroom. Manny and I walked out of the classroom together and were being followed by Dallas. I turned around and then Dally came up to us.

"So where you two heading?" He asked while walking backwards.

"Well I have a free period now." I said; then I turned to Manny.

"I have History next. I'll see you later Jules." Manny said.

"Alright, see ya" I said walking down the hallway, while Manny turned and walked down the other hall. Then I noticed Dally still walking next to me.

"And what class do you have next?" I asked.

"I got a free too"

"For real or are you just skipping?"

"I'm skipping"

"Dally! It's your first day at school and you're skipping…."

"It's just French, I'll go next time"

So now it was me and Dally wandering the halls of the school. We had no idea where to go, so we just decided to go to the library.

We walked in and found other students sitting around tables, either reading books or just talking to each other. I had to giggle at the thought of seeing Dally in a library. I mean he's one of the toughest hoods I know; him in a library is not something you see everyday.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked as we stood in the same spot.

"Let's sit" I said walking to a table and sitting down.

We took a seat, and across from us were two boys. The boy sitting across from me had a brunette Mop-Top hair style, and the other boy who was sitting across from Dally had a short dark brown hair and glasses.

They were both staring at us. I mean, I would be staring at Dally too if I saw how he was dressed and knowing that he's at a library. Dally noticed that the boys were staring at us as well so he decided to know why. That's Dally for ya…

"What are you guys staring at?" Dally said.

"Uhh…nothing" The boy with the glasses said.

I chuckled, since it looked like the two boys got a little nervous around Dallas.

"Don't worry, he's harmless…well not really, but if you're around me or our other friends you'll be okay." I said, half jokingly.

"Heh you're kidding, right?" the Mop-Top hair-due boy said.

"No" I said putting on a serious face. Then the two boys looked at each other nervously, and I swear I saw the kid with the glasses gulp. But then I couldn't hold in and started to laugh. "What's your names?" I asked.

"J.T , and this is my friend Toby" The Mop-Top boy said.

"Yeah, J.T. short for James _Tiberius._" Toby laughed. Dally and I joined in with the laughing when we found out J.T.'s initials.

"Oh that's so funny…_Tobias._" J.T. said mockingly. Now Dally and I joined J.T. in laughter.

"Oh yeah!" Toby growled.

"Alright, alright don't you guys wanna know who we are?" I said, trying to stop their argument. I got J.T. and Toby's attention…finally.

"She's Julia, but if you know what's good for ya call her Jules. And I'm Dallas." Dally said.

"That was my line!" I whined mockingly.

"Well, too bad" Dally said.

"Are you two like….dating?" J.T. grinned.

"Eww no!" I yelled.

"Hell no!" Dally yelled after me. We got shushed for yelling, and then continued chatting.

"Well, you two seem close." J.T. shrugged innocently.

"They _can_ be related, J.T." Toby said.

"We're just good childhood friends; that's all." I said, making it the end of that discussion.

There was silence for the next few seconds, but then Toby spoke up, "You two new here, right?"

"Yup" Dally and I said at the same time.

"First day and, Dally here, already started an argument" I said.

J.T. chuckled, "With who?"

"I don't know the dick face's name…" Dally said.

"Manny told me his name was Jay Hogart, or something like that." I said.

"Jay Hogart! Why'd you have to mess with him!" Toby said loudly.

Another kid from a different table told us to 'pipe down' but of course we didn't listen.

"I wanted to put my feet up. I was tired. It's not my fault he's selfish with his seat." Dally said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want him putting his feet on your chair, now would you." I said, kind of defensively.

"Who's side are you exactly on Jules!" Dally snapped back.

"Shhh!" Another kid shushed at us again.

Dally stood up from his seat, "Why don't you just shut up!" he yelled at the kid.

"Dally, sit down." I said pulling on his shirt. Thankfully they didn't kick us out of the library.

The bell rang and it was time for our next class. Dally, J.T., Toby, and I departed from the library and went our separate ways once we walked down the hall.

I walked with Dally to his locker, and what caught my eye was unbelievable.

Jay was walking down the hall…


	3. A Basketball Champ or Chump

_**Disclaimer:** This fic is a crossover between The Outsiders and Degrassi: The Next Generation. I only own Julia._** Please no flames!**_ And everyone in Degrassi, including Soda, Steve, Julia, and Dally are all in the same grade (11th grade)._

_I know Dally doesn't go to school, but in my fic he's going. Dally repeated a grade that's why he's in the same grade as Steve and Soda, and for all of the Degrassi people...well i just need them to be in the same grade. Okay? Okay._

_Oh and this fic takes place in the year 2006, and yes, it's still in Tulsa, Oklahoma._

_**Anymore questions about the fic, then just ask.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3: A Basketball Champ or Chump?_

**Julia's POV**

"Hey Dally, um, let's go look for Steve." I said, hoping that Dally would follow along and not notice Jay.

"Why? I'm busy." Dally said throwing a textbook into his locker.

"Because…um I have to give him something…and um I don't want to wander all alone through out this whole school." I said tugging on Dally's arm.

Dallas sighed roughly and slammed his locker shut. "Fine" he grumbled.

Yes! Then I grabbed Dally by his arm and pulled him quickly around another hallway. I peeked through the corner of the hall and saw Jay stop by his locker, and just my luck his locker was right across from Dally's.

"What're you looking at?" Dally said walking up to me.

"Nothing!" I said suddenly and then pushed him away. "C'mon, let's look for my brother…"

After searching through out almost the whole entire school, there was no trace of Steve. So we gave up looking for him and heard people talking and bouncing a basketball in the gym. Dally and I stepped into the gymnasium and saw two boys playing one on one. One of them was the same boy who sat next to Steve in computer class too.c

"Room for one more?" Dally yelled across the gym. I nudged Dally to shut up, but then he started to walk up to them.

"Who're you?" one boy called out.

"The name's Dallas Winston. You're worst nightmare in basketball." Dally said with a cocky smile.

Then the two boys burst out laughing. Dally turned to me and gave me a "What-the-hell-is-up-with-them" look. I shrugged my shoulders and ran up and stood beside Dally.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jimmy, here, is the best basketball player there is. There is no way, this chump can beat Jimmy Brooks." the boy, who had had some sort of skater hair style, said.

"What'ju call me asshole?" Dally said pacing rather quickly towards the boy who called him a chump.

"You heard me prick." The boy said throwing the basketball at Dally.

Dally grabbed the basketball, which hit him slightly in the stomach. "You wanna start something fag!" Dallas growled.

"You're on bitch!" Spinner said walking closer to Dally.

"Woah! Calm down Spin." Jimmy said stopping the other kid, then he turn towards Dally. "Well if you're all you say you are in basketball, then let's see." The one called Jimmy, said.

Dally took off his leather jacket and threw it at me, and it landed on top of my head. "Yeah Dal, treat me like your coat rack, why don'tcha…" I said sarcastically. But Dally was in the _zone_.

_(A/N: I'm not good with basketball games, so I'm going to skip that part and go on to the winner.) _

"So Dallas, was it? Do you know what the score is?" Jimmy asked snotty-ish.

"10 to 3" Dally mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you. Speak up." Jimmy said cupping his ear with his hand.

"10 to fucking 3! Are you god damn happy now?" Dally shouted and then stormed towards me, furiously grabbed his jacket away from me, and then walked out of the gymnasium.

"How can you hang out with that guy?" Jimmy asked walking towards me.

"He's usually nice…well sometimes." I said getting up from the bleachers.

"I didn't catch your name?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm Julia, but you can call me Jules for short." I said.

"Julia, eh? Are you like dating Dallas?" the kid, who started an argument with Dally, said.

"Eww no! Why does everybody say that…" I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe if you stop hanging around him, then people won't think that." The boy said.

"Who're you anyway?"

"My name's Spinner."

"His real name is Gavin, but Spinner works better for him. He probably thinks the name Spinner turns girls on." Jimmy laughed. I joined Jimmy in laughter, until Spinner pushed Jimmy playfully.

"Dude, shut up" Spinner said right after.

"Aw, if it makes you feel any better Spin, your name turns me on." I said seductively, then I cracked up laughing.

Spinner's cheeks turned a bright red, then he started to laugh too.

"Well, I gotta go look for my brother. See you two around." I said then walked out of the gym.

Right when I walked through the doors, I bumped into someone. I rubbed my forehead and then looked up. My face felt hot, and I could tell it was burning red.

"I've seen you before." …It was Jay….

"I think I'm in one of your classes…" I said.

"Oh, yeah you were sitting next to the school's slut."

"Huh? Manny?"

"Jay, c'mon!" Another boy who wore a grey hoodie, and had short dirty blonde hair, called out.

"See ya around" Jay winked, then ran to catch up with the other boy.

_**to be continued...**_


End file.
